


Second Guesses

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Mae reflects about what happened in 2X09 and the past surgery that was mentioned.





	Second Guesses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds: Beyond Boroaders or the characters.

Mae was all alone in the small grey room that her and her whole team was placed in. Slowly, but surely the room decreased in population until it was just her. She felt the walls start to close in on her. 

She rapidly blinked away tears. She also tried to replace her shaky and hard breathes with even and steady ones. Unfortunately, her mind was working against her. 

She looked down at her hands and for a moment she saw bright red blood on her hands. Mae shut her eyes tightly and tried to calm herself. When she opened them the blood was luckily gone. 

Why did people have to play so dirty? Why did people have to be so cruel. Bringing up the death of a patient to their failed surgeon is uncalled for. Yet, they did it. They brought up the kid she failed to save as an intern.  

She would never forget the parents faces. The only reason charges had been dropped for her was because she tried to do the right thing. She tried to get the drunk surgeon off the case, but no one believed her. So, she stood up as he did the surgery. She was only an intern, so when things went wrong she did not know how to save the patient. 

Delgado’s death was not her fault, no matter how much she thought it was. There was nothing she could have saved him. She seemed to be being blamed for it. Was it her fault? Could she have saved him? Does Clara hate her now?

Mae sat alone in her thoughts for what felt like hours. She thought about every surgery that ended with a death on the table. She hadn’t noticed that she had started crying. She had never allowed herself to mourn. She didn’t deserve it.


End file.
